Pimpin' 101
by Jobber
Summary: Kim decides to go on a "pity" date with a nerd who has a crush on her. With help from Ron and his "School of Pimpin'", Eugene (or Usher, as Ron dubs him) shows Kim a good time. But what happens when Ron realizes his developing feelings for Kim? FINISHED
1. Default Chapter

"Hey KP! What's up?" Ron greeted his best friend with friendly smile and wave. She responded with a moan and banged her head on her locker. It was after school at Middleton High and Kim and Ron were just getting their stuff back into their lockers for the weekend. Kim didn't look too excited about it, though. She bit her lip and handed Ron a little piece of notebook paper with some writing on it.  
  
"What's wrong? What's this?" Ron asked.  
  
Kim sighed and closed her locker. "Just read it."  
  
Ron unfolded the note and read it out loud.  
  
"Dear Kim,  
  
I know that I'm not exactly the most attractive guy that you could go out with. Now that I think of it, you could probably pick up any guy that you wanted in this entire school. You're so beautiful…  
  
Please don't think I'm a freak or anything for writing this, I'm just too shy to tell you this to your face. I would probably faint in the presence of your splendor."  
  
"*Pft* What a suck up," Ron commented.  
  
"Ron, keep reading."  
  
The note continued, "Anyway, what I'm TRYING to say is that…well…if you're not doing anything on Sunday…maybe…we could go somewhere and hang out…kinda like a date."  
  
This made Ron's eyes almost pop out onto the paper.  
  
"I know this must be really weird for you, but I promise I can be a really nice guy once you get to know me. And don't think that I'm only attracted to your looks. You're the smartest, most athletic, and amazing person I've ever met. You save so many lives everyday…I think you're wonderful. No. You're PERFECT. Please give me a chance. If you feel like sparing me just ONE date…well…could you call me at 434-5463? Thanks Kim. You're a great person. Don't ever change.  
  
Your Biggest Admirer,  
  
Eugene"  
  
Ron handed the note back to Kim and she folded it and put in her pocket.  
  
"Eugene?? Who's Eugene???" Ron asked.  
  
Kim sighed, "Eugene…Eugene Flanners??? Justine Flanner's half brother??? The guy who sits in back of us in chemistry???"  
  
Ron scratched his head, trying to remember. He looked to Rufus but he just shrugged. "Eugene…Eugene…oh! Is he that kid with glasses who read the encyclopedia for his science project last year??"  
  
"Yes," Kim responded. They opened the door to the exit of the school.  
  
"The guy with freckles and braces and sniffs his nose every two seconds???"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"The guy who had his birthday party at the science museum???"  
  
"YES. YES. YES. He's that guy!"  
  
Ron stopped in his tracks and burst out laughing.  
  
"What? …What's so funny???" Kim demanded, irritated.  
  
Ron rolled up into a crouched position on the concrete sidewalk.  
  
"WHAT???"  
  
He finally wiped a few tears away from his eyes. "Aw man…that's rich. Eugene wants to ask YOU on a date. Who does he think he is?? You can't just go up to THE Kim Possible…the head cheerleader, the girl who saves the world on a regular basis…and expect to get a date with THAT image." He slowly made his way back into a standing position, rubbing his stomach to make sure it wasn't sore from all the laughing. "So…what're you gonna tell him to get out of this?"  
  
"Actually, I was thinking of going out with him."  
  
Ron nearly tripped over the curb. "WHAT???"  
  
"Well," Kim blushed uncomfortably. "He DOES seem like a really nice guy. Sure, he may not be the best looking boy in the school but…it DID take a lot of guts for him to ask me out. And I can't just ruin his hopes just because he's a…a…"  
  
"A NERD!?!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Yeah…but besides, it's only one date. What harm could it do??"  
  
Ron thought about this for a second. "*pft* Well if I knew it was THIS easy to get a date with you, I would've asked a long time ago."  
  
Kim stopped walking. "WHAT???"  
  
"I mean…I was just being sarcastic but…how can you just let someone like HIM…someone who you barely even know…a member of the nerdiest, dorky family in America…how can you just DATE him just like THAT?"  
  
"Hey!" Kim said half offended. "I'll let you know, that when Justine was MY science project partner, she sure did a heck of a lot more work than YOU ever did."  
  
Ron stopped her. "Okay, okay. You made your point. They're not that bad but…are you SURE?"  
  
"Positive…I think," Kim sighed.  
  
"Oookaaayy…" Ron started laughing again. "Be sure to give him a BIG kiss right HERE," he pointed to his cheek.  
  
"Ron!"  
  
He chuckled, "Just joshing ya KP."  
  
Kim gulped. "Oh no. JOSH. What if he hears about me going out with Eugene?? What if BONNIE finds out???"  
  
"Don't worry, Bonnie won't find out. I'll make sure of it," Ron reassured her.  
  
"What about Josh?"  
  
"You mean Monkey?" Ron spat.  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"Okay, okay. I'll keep him away from your date, too."  
  
"How're you gonna do that??" Kim asked.  
  
"I'll follow you two on Sunday to make sure no one from school sees you and if they do, I'll distract them with my amazing Ron-ness."  
  
"Okay…" Kim said unsurely. "Thanks Ron."  
  
"No problem KP…" Ron chuckled. "Now let's go to your house so we can call up your new boyfriend!"  
  
"Ron!" 


	2. Chapter 2

*riing* *riing*  
  
Kim nervously put her hand over the phone and turned back to Ron.  
  
"Ron. He's not answering…" She tapped her fingernails against her dressing drawer impatiently. Ron looked on in amusement. Deep down he was a little jealous that Eugene was going to get a date with the most popular girl at school, while he was stuck getting rejected by almost every other girl. He could've asked Kim on a date and she probably would've said "yes", but of course, he didn't dare to do that. He didn't want to go on a date with his best friend. That would've just been like receiving a "free" date. Unless he actually liked her and she liked him back…but, again, that was never going to happen.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Oh!" Kim yelled in surprise. Eugene had finally picked up. "Hey…um…Eugene?"  
  
Suddenly, Ron could hear an excited voice from the other end of the phone. "Hey! Kim??"  
  
"Uh…yeah," she stuttered. It was almost worst than asking for a "real" date.  
  
"Wow? *snort* You actually called??"  
  
When Ron heard this, he started cracking up on Kim's bed.  
  
"Um…yeah Eugene, I called," Kim replied.  
  
"Well…heh. I guess you called me to tell me 'no' then. And that I'm a loser. Go ahead. I can take it…"  
  
Ron put his cheek right against Kim's cheek so he could hear the rest of the conversation. She glared at him but was too busy to push him away.  
  
"Actually Eugene…I called you to tell you…*gulp* 'yes'. I'd be glad to be your date."  
  
There was silence from the other line.  
  
"I think he just died and went to heaven…" Ron commented.  
  
Finally, a gasping Eugene answered, "WOW! Really??? You're not just playing a prank or something???"  
  
"No, of course not. I would never do anything so mean."  
  
"Wow…you really are the greatest girl on earth…"  
  
Ron could feel Kim's cheeks heat up. He gave her a small glare when she wasn't looking.  
  
"Uh…Thanks Eugene. Don't be too hard on yourself, though. You're a great guy who just needs to speak up more often," Kim complimented him.  
  
"…Thanks Kim…wow…I would've never guessed that the most popular girl in the entire world would ever even think about hanging out with such a loser like me."  
  
"Hey, I hang out with Ron all the time and it doesn't bother me."  
  
"Hey!!" Ron yelled into the phone. Kim gave him a smirk.  
  
"What was that???" Eugene asked.  
  
"Ron's just eavesdropping on our conversation. Don't worry. He's just jealous that you're getting more attention than him."  
  
"Hey!!" Ron blushed.  
  
Eugene laughed, "Oh. I see. Say…have you two ever…gone out."  
  
The space between Kim and Ron's cheeks started to heat up quickly.  
  
"No. No. We've NEVER even thought about that. Right Ron??"  
  
"Yeah…yeah, Eugene. She's all yours," he joked half-heartedly.  
  
"Are you sure? 'Cus you sound a little nervous," Eugene stated.  
  
Kim could feel Ron heat up even more than she was.  
  
"I'm SURE. Now quit giving Kim ideas. She might not wanna go on a date with YOU is she's dreaming about me," Ron said with a grin.  
  
Kim shoved him but their cheeks stayed connected.  
  
"Ron's just joking. Don't pay any attention to him. Okay, where're we gonna go on…Sunday?"  
  
"Hmm…I dunno. I wasn't really expecting you to say 'yes'… Can you let me think about it for a while and I'll tell you tomorrow?" he asked.  
  
"Sure. That's fine."  
  
"Alright…I guess I'll talk to you later then."  
  
"Okay. Later."  
  
"Oh! And Kim…thanks," Eugene paused. "Thanks. You're the best."  
  
"You're sweet. I should be thanking you." She thought about what she said for a minute then realized she wouldn't go THAT far…  
  
"Alright. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Kim pressed the off button on her phone then stopped for a few seconds.  
  
"…Ron? Getting a little comfortable on my face?"  
  
"Oh! Sorry," he blushed again.  
  
"It's okay," Kim looked to her clock. "Oh, hey…Ron, my family's going out tonight so I think you gotta go soon."  
  
"That's cool. Later KP," he waved and made his way down the steps.  
  
"Later Ron."  
  
As Ron made his way to the front door, he place his hand on his cheek then sniffed it for a second.  
  
'Man she smells good…!' 


	3. Chapter 3

Ron closed the door to the Possible house and checked his watch.  
  
'Hmm…5:30? That's still early. Maybe I oughta go visit this 'Eugene',' he thought.  
  
"Rufus. Let's go check this guy out before Kim does anything drastic. Wouldn't want her to leave a mark on her social record forever just because she's too nice for her own good."  
  
"Mmhm. Mmhm. Let's go!" Rufus yelled excitedly.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Ron rang the doorbell of the unfamiliar house. He could here it ringing from inside so he patiently waited at the front porch for someone to open the door.  
  
'I think this is the right house…'  
  
He looked at his surroundings while he was waiting. It seemed ordinary. Not too big, not too small. It looked kinda like his house, in fact.  
  
Finally, the door opened.  
  
"Hello?" a 'big-boned' woman greeted. Ron guessed that it was Eugene's mom.  
  
"Hi. Is Eugene home?" Ron asked politely.  
  
"Yes, he's in his room. Are you one of his friends from school?" she replied.  
  
Ron thought for a second. Did Eugene have any friends?  
  
"Yeah. I'm his…friend. Can I go see him?"  
  
"Why of course you can," she said with a smile. Ron smiled back. At least his mom was nice… "He's right down the hall. Last door on the right."  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Flanners," Ron responded.  
  
He slowly made his way down the hall. There were a whole bunch of plaques and certificates on the wall. Most of them said something along the lines of "Best Academic…" About half the wall was for Justine and the other half belonged to Eugene.  
  
'So many A's…' Ron started drooling. If only he was smart enough to understand school…  
  
*knock*knock*  
  
"Who's there?" a voice came from inside the room.  
  
"Uh…it's me. Ron."  
  
There was silence. "…Ron who?"  
  
"Ron Stoppable? You know…KIM'S best friend. I just- hey!"  
  
A second after he said "Kim" the door flew open and there stood a pale-faced, skinny teenager who was about Ron's height. He had brown hair and big square glasses that covered more then his eyes, along with a neatly tucked pocket protector in his shirt. Ron recognized him from school before but never got to know him very well.  
  
"Were you the one who was on the phone with me and Kim? …I'm sorry. Kim and I?" Eugene said in a 'nerdy' high pitched voice.  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
"Great! It's nice to finally meet this 'Ron Stoppable' that everybody's been talking about."  
  
Ron's face brightened. "Really?? People have been talking about me??"  
  
"Well actually…it's usually something like: Kim should stop hanging out with that loser, Stoppable."  
  
Ron's face grew sour and he groaned with annoyance.  
  
"Hey, it's okay. I know you're not a loser. People can be so stereotypical…besides, anyone who hangs out with Kim on a regular basis must be really cool."  
  
'I think I'm starting to like this guy…'  
  
"So…" Ron looked at Eugene's room. There were science posters and more academic awards everywhere. The only thing that caught Ron's attention was the outrageously souped up computer that he had. "…Is that your computer?"  
  
Eugene laughed and snorted. "Yup. She's a beauty ain't she?"  
  
"Cool…got any games on it?"  
  
Eugene seemed taken aback. "Do I have any games? Do I have any GAMES??"  
  
Ron started to back away from Eugene.  
  
"I guess that's a yes?"  
  
Eugene nodded emphatically. "Two-hundred and one single player games and one-hundred fifty-three online multiplayer communities to visit! Heck yes, I have games."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Well…do you do anything besides play on your computer all day?"  
  
Eugene thought for a second then put his finger up. "I play Dungeons and Dragons everyday! I'm almost a level eighty-nine sword master!!"  
  
Ron smiled back reluctantly. Eugene DID seem like a nice guy (like Kim said) but he was just…ugh. Ron had to do something quick. He couldn't let his best friend go out with THIS guy. That would just be torture…  
  
All of a sudden, Ron had an idea…  
  
"Eugene."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What would you say…if I were to tell you…that I could make you cool?"  
  
Eugene considered the offer. Then he shook his head and gave him a slight smirk. "I would say: you're crazier then a level twelve gargoyle in the Forbidden-"  
  
Ron put his hand up to stop him.  
  
Eugene shrugged. "Sorry. I get a little carried away. But…it's just not possible for ME to be…cool. And no offense, but you're not exactly the most popular guy at school either."  
  
"I may not be popular, myself, but let me tell ya…I know how to pimp it, baby." Ron brushed his shoulders off with a grin.  
  
"Know how to what?"  
  
Ron sighed. "Trust me, Eugene. Give me a chance and I'll make you into the next Leonardo DiCaprio or Snoop Dog or 50 Cent or Justin Timberlake…whatever you want! Just…please let me help your image…"  
  
'…For Kim's sake…' he added.  
  
"Well……" Eugene considered the proposition. Maybe Ron COULD help…  
  
"Okay! Do whatever you want to change me Ron! I'm open to suggestions."  
  
"Great. First we gotta change your name. Eugene sounds so…uh…yeah. Me and Kim-"  
  
"Kim and I," Eugene corrected.  
  
"…Yeah. Kim and I both have catchy names so it only seems fair that you have one, too."  
  
"Well, what'd you have in mind?"  
  
"Hmm…" Ron thought. Just then, Rufus pulled him by the shirt and squeaked something to him. Somehow, Ron understood.  
  
"That's a great idea Rufus!"  
  
"What?" Eugene asked. "What'd he say?"  
  
"Eugene…you're gonna have to go to the mirror and say hello to…Usher Pimpalot." 


	4. Chapter 4

I know these are short chapters but I haven't had time to really make a full chapter. I'll try to make frequent updates, though, so it seems longer. Thanks for reading and reviewing. This story still has a few twists and turns to keep you interested (I hope) so don't expect a completely cliche plot... Enjoy!  
  
  
  
"What???" Eugene exclaimed.  
  
"You know…it's a play on words for: I Sure Pimp A Lot…" Ron reasoned.  
  
"I don't know Ron…"  
  
"Trust me," he assured Eugene. "You want Kim to like you, right?"  
  
'Usher' nodded.  
  
"Good. There's no way a girl can resist being at least a little attracted to a guy with a cool name."   
  
"Sure…" Usher was starting to have second thoughts about letting Ron give him a makeover.  
  
"Okay," Ron continued. "Next lesson in Ron's School of Pimpin' and Stuntin'-"  
  
"School of what???" Usher shook his head confusedly. "Ron…how can I ever look cool around Kim if I don't even know what all these words mean??"  
  
Ron gracefully placed his hands together and bowed as if he was a sensei. "Don't worry young Usher son. The art of the Playa comes slowly, but you will one day master these methods."  
  
"…What?"  
  
Ron groaned and slapped his forehead. This was gonna take a while…  
  
*****************************************************  
  
The rest of the day passed by until Ron could stay at Usher's house no longer. It was already 10 o'clock, and they had been working for four and a half hours straight. Ron rubbed his eyes and glanced at the clock on Usher's computer.  
  
"I gotta go now, Usher. Good job, today." He patted Usher on the shoulder. "You're a faster learner than I thought."  
  
"I wasn't on the National Honor Roll for being lazy," he joked.  
  
Ron chuckled and took a good look at Usher. "I would've never guessed that you had all these cool clothes and you've never worn them…"  
  
Usher grinned and opened his bedroom door for Ron.  
  
"Okay, Ron. Tomorrow's the big day. I'll call Kim as soon as I can to tell her."  
  
"Yeah," Ron agreed. "Everyone knows that Friday and Saturday are the perfect days for dates. What were you thinking when you told Kim: Sunday???"  
  
"I don't know…heh…alright. Later." Usher waved.  
  
"Later, Ush."  
  
The door shut and Ron turned made his way down the hall. He had a great feeling inside of him that he had finally helped someone without Kim's help…ironic that he was helping Kim in the process. Just when Ron reached for the front doorknob, a blonde girl in a blue dress stepped in front of him. She had a grin on her face.  
  
"Uh…excuse me but-"  
  
It took a few seconds but Ron recognized her as Justine Flanners (Kim's one-time science partner).  
  
"-oh. I know you. You're Justine aren't you?"  
  
She smiled and backed Ron into the wall, uncomfortably for him. He tried to push her away but to no avail.  
  
"Heyy Ronnn…you're Kim's friend aren't you?"  
  
"Um…yeah. Are you Eugene's sister?"  
  
"Kinda…my parents adopted him so he's actually the same age as me…but enough about me. What about you?"  
  
Ron started to sweat. She wasn't the ugliest person he'd ever seen, but she certainly wasn't the most attractive either…  
  
"…What do you mean?"  
  
"Look," she said while touching his shoulders. He shrugged it off. "I know you might've heard that I'm a real science wiz…but I got my wild side, too."  
  
"…What does this have to do with anything?"  
  
"Kim told me you were cute but…*purrrr* You are GORGEOUS."  
  
Ron blushed and reached for the doorknob behind his back.  
  
He stopped. "Wait. Did Kim really call me cute?"  
  
"Well she said you were-" Justine paused when she saw how attentive Ron was when she was talking about Kim. "Forget about Kim. What about us??"  
  
"I barely know you!"  
  
"We don't have to know each other! This is love at first sight!"  
  
Justine closed her face in on Ron's.  
  
"Please don't hurt me! I'm a minor!"  
  
He put up his hands and arms in front of his face and closed his eyes. Justine gave him a questionable look.  
  
"Hey…Ron," she tapped his shoulder. He didn't budge. "Ron…RON…Ron!!"  
  
He slowly looked up and whimpered.  
  
"Jeez, I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm here to serve…" she glanced into his eyes in a dreamy state. Ron could tell this wasn't the same Justine that Kim had told him about. She was head over heals for him…and he just met her!  
  
"Uhh…yeeah…I'ma go now…" Ron slid his feet toward the door, but Justine let him go.  
  
"Until next time then…" she batted her eyelashes and Ron slammed the door in fear.  
  
'Well……that was weird.'  
  
Ron checked his pockets to make sure Rufus was there (he was sleeping) and made his way home. Today was…interesting (and this coming from a guy who helps save the world on a regular basis). Ron could tell tomorrow was going to get even stranger… 


	5. Chapter 5

Ron walked to Kim's house with mixed emotions. On one hand, he had just helped "Usher" yesterday by molding his dorky persona into a slightly cooler, more acceptable date for Kim. It took a lot of work to change Eugene into what he was going to be today, and it would be a shame if all that hard work went to waste by one bad date. On the other hand, Ron secretly hoped that Usher would fail to impress Kim. Thus, leaving the door open for "other" guys…but then again, it's not like he cared…  
  
Ron knocked on the Possible front door.  
  
"It's open Ron!" Mrs. Possible yelled from the kitchen.  
  
Ron opened the door and locked it before heading to Kim's room. He had almost forgot that he promised to keep Kim's date on the low. Even if it meant embarrassing himself in public to keep attention away from Kim and "Usher", Ron was ready to help Kim at any moment. Hopefully, she would realize how loyal of a "friend" he could be…again, it's not like he cared…  
  
Kim's door was closed, but he turned the doorknob to find that it wasn't locked.  
  
'I wonder why she closed the door when she's supposed to be getting ready for-'  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Ron quickly covered his eyes and turned beet red.  
  
"Ron!!! Have you ever heard of knocking!?" Kim yelled as she covered her undergarments with her blanket.  
  
"I…I…" Ron sputtered.  
  
"Out!! I'm getting dressed!! Out!!!" Kim threw a pillow at Ron before he shut the door as fast as he could. Rufus opened his eyes, too, and grumbled something to Ron. It sounded something like, "purffurrt"…  
  
"Sorry!" Ron yelled through the other side of Kim's door. Kim groaned then yelled back, "Just…could you wait downstairs??"  
  
"Yeah sure, KP."  
  
Ron almost stumbled down the steps on his way to the living room. He couldn't get that image out of his head…  
  
'So…beautiful…yet…so…wrong…but…so……HOT…yet…so……frickin' hot!!…'  
  
His head was in a daze that even Rufus couldn't snap him out of.  
  
'Man…I shouldn't of done that. It was an accident but now she probably thinks I'm some kind of pervert………funny…I never took Kim for the "thong" type…'  
  
While Ron sat and day dreamed about Kim on the couch, Rufus took the opportunity to go play with Jim and Tim.  
  
Ron was way too far in thought to notice this. 'I never realized how… attr… attract…att…attractive Kim could be…when did she get that beautiful bod??? That gorgeous hair…NO!! What am I saying??? I'm fantasizing about Kim, here…she's my best friend. She can't possibly…'  
  
Just then another mental image popped into Ron's weak-minded thoughts.  
  
'Look…soo…'  
  
Ron slapped himself.  
  
'NO! She's ugly! Ugly!! She hasn't changed since pre-school when I…had a crush on her when we first met…'  
  
Ron slapped himself again. Mrs. Possible entered the doorway early enough to see Ron slap himself twice for no apparent reason.  
  
'NO!!! No one in their right mind would ever fall for the head…cheerleader…? No, wait…ARGH! I can't even think straight!'  
  
Ron slapped himself once more.  
  
"Ron!" Mrs. Possible called. Ron turned his head in surprise. He blushed when he realized how stupid he looked.  
  
"I was just-"  
  
"Uh-huh. Yeah. Just make sure you don't kill yourself, okay?" she turned and walked back to the kitchen.  
  
"No! Mrs. Doctor P!!! …Okay, that's TWO members of the Possible family that I just embarrassed myself in front of. I suppose Mr. Possible will walk in right now and find out that I just saw his daughter in her underwear…"  
  
"You WHAT???"  
  
"Man…"  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Hey, Rufus!" Jim called.  
  
"What's up?" Tim asked.  
  
Rufus spoke up. "Ron. Kim. Date."  
  
The twins gasped.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Don't tell us-"  
  
"-Ron's gone to the dark side-"  
  
"-and he's dating our sister!"  
  
Rufus shook his head. "No."  
  
The 'tweebs' breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh. For a second there-"  
  
"-we thought that Ron had the hots for Kim…"  
  
Rufus shrugged. Even he didn't know if that was true or not. He didn't feel like arguing, though.  
  
"Well what's Ron doing here then?" Tim asked.  
  
"We thought Kim had a date tonight," Jim added.  
  
Rufus squeaked, "Follow Kim."  
  
"What???"  
  
"Why??"  
  
"If we didn't know any better-"  
  
"-we would think that Ron was coming to make sure Kim didn't do anything stupid."  
  
"Like a boyfriend!"  
  
"Ewww!!" the tweebs agreed.  
  
Again, all Rufus could do was shrug. The tweebs looked at each other and gave each other a nod as if they were speaking in some kind of secret language.  
  
Jim spoke up. "Rufus, don't tell Ron that we're gonna follow him tonight."  
  
"HUH??" Rufus squeaked.  
  
"Don't ask."  
  
"We're doing this as fellow guys."  
  
"It's a 'dude' thing."  
  
"So where is he?"  
  
Rufus looked at the tweebs, confused at how fast they had come up with a plan. He decided it couldn't hurt, though, so he led them back to the living room.  
  
************************************************  
  
"So that's what I meant when I said 'underwear', Mr. Possible."  
  
"Hmm…" Mr. Possible rubbed his chin and left the room satisfied. "I never knew that 'underwear' was such a diverse word…kids these days and their slang…"  
  
Ron wiped a bead of sweat off his face then sat down. He was standing again, though, when he saw Kim walk into the room.  
  
"*whistle* Wow, Kim…that's a nice-looking dress you got there…"  
  
Kim blushed. "You like it? It's something that Monique bought for me for my birthday. I just never got around to wearing it…"  
  
Ron glared at her and huffed with a slight hint of jealousy. "Well…why wear it NOW? You're just going on a date with Usher."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I mean…he'll tell you about it later."  
  
Kim raised an eyebrow but decided to let it go. She motioned for Ron to come near her. Ron obeyed, more attentive to the tight, low cut, black dress than what Kim had to say.  
  
"Ron. I can't thank you enough for coming on this date with me…I mean us!" she corrected. Ron could see Kim blush a little but she turned her head to try to conceal it.  
  
"No prob, KP. It'll be a great story to report to the school newspaper."  
  
"Ron!"  
  
Ron chuckled, "I'm just playin' with ya. Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me. NO ONE will know about this date."  
  
"Good. 'Cus if ANYONE found out about this, my social rep would be sooo history."  
  
Ron grinned. "So where're you going, again?"  
  
"He told me to meet him at the movie theater," Kim informed him. Of course, Ron already knew this since he's the one who came up with the idea. He just had to make sure Kim wasn't on to him.  
  
"Okay. Let's go!" Ron said and put his elbow out for Kim to slide her arm into.  
  
"Heh. Maybe next time, little boy. I have a REAL date."  
  
Kim giggled and pushed Ron's elbow away before she pulled his arm out the door. She didn't noticed that Ron looked somewhat hurt at her joke, though.   
  
Behind Kim and Ron, the tweebs and Rufus quietly followed, hiding behind trees and bushes to stay out of sight. 


	6. Chapter 6

When Ron and Kim reached the movie theater, Eugene was already waiting at the entrance with two tickets.  
  
"Okay," Kim stopped Ron at the corner, "you go buy a movie ticket and follow us when we go into the theater. I'll stall him to give you enough time."  
  
"Okay." Ron held out his hand to Kim.  
  
"…What're you doing?"  
  
"Well you don't expect me to use MY money do you?"  
  
Kim rolled her eyes. "C'mon Ron…I don't have any extra money on me…besides, weren't you begging me a few days ago to see this movie?"  
  
"Yeah, but…that was different. I thought we were gonna go together," Ron pleaded.  
  
"What's the matter? Are you scared to see a movie alone?" Kim teased.  
  
"No…it's just not as fun when you're not around to see it with me."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because……" Ron tried to think of a legitimate answer but none occurred to him, "I don't know. It just is…"  
  
"Please Ron?" Kim made sure Ron was looking when she stuck her bottom lip out and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"No…no! Not the puppy dog pout!!" It was too much to resist. "…….Fine, I'll buy my own ticket."  
  
Kim gave Ron a pat on the back before she left for Eugene. "Thanks again Ron."  
  
"*pft* I gotta learn to look away when she does that…"  
  
*********************************************  
  
"Hey Eugene!" Kim waved with a beaming smile. As long as she was going to go through with this, she decided she would make it worthwhile for her date.  
  
"Sup Kim…oh. By the way. Name's Usher," Eugene gave her an equally cheesy smile.  
  
It was only then that Kim noticed Eugene's new choice of clothing. In fact, she was beginning to wonder how she recognized him in the first place. Spiked hair, sunglasses, and all, this was a different Eugene…  
  
"Wow," Kim said in awe. "Nice…clothes."  
  
Usher chuckled. "You like the new threads that I'm sporting? Got em from Ro-" he stopped himself when he remembered his promise to Ron. "…Roca Wear. They're all Roca Wear and Sean Jean stuff I copped from the mall."  
  
Kim looked at him in confusion. "Your…vocabulary's a little different than what I expected from a five-time All-American Scholar."  
  
"Yeah. I'm the whole package, girl. I'm doin' my thing, rock the bling-bling, high like the tides in spring, represent like China and I'm Peking, tall man like Yao Ming, stand up for my beliefs, just call ML King, I never slow down, I'm a computer with no ping, you can be my queen if you let me be your king."  
  
"………What?"  
  
"Just a little freestyle to get your blood pumpin', baby."  
  
"…Riight. Um…" Kim inspected Usher closely. To her surprise, he cleaned up pretty well…kinda handsome, in fact. "Can we wait here for a second?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Kim glanced over to Ron, who had just entered the theater.  
  
"Never mind, let's go."  
  
***********************************************************   
  
When Usher wasn't looking, Kim winked at Ron to signal that he was doing a good job so far. Ron winked back then took note of Kim's position in the theater so he could go get some popcorn from the snack bar. He left without noticing the tweebs and Rufus sitting behind him.  
  
"Should we follow him?" Tim asked.  
  
"Nah. He'll be back." Jim replied.  
  
******************************************************  
  
"That'll be $4.29."  
  
Ron handed the cashier a five-dollar bill and waited to receive his change.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
But when he turned around to go back into the theater, a hand touched his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah what- oh…hey…what're you doing here??"  
  
Justine gave Ron a huge grin. "Well, I saw you and Kim walking to the theater together so I followed you to make sure you didn't interfere with my brother's date. Now that I'm here, though, why don't we see the movie together?"  
  
"Uhhh…"  
  
"…Or I COULD just tell my brother that you're spying on him and Kim…"  
  
"What??? How'd you know that??"  
  
"Lucky guess," Justine grabbed Ron's hand and led him back to the movie.  
  
"Great…"  
  
"C'mon Ronnie, we're gonna miss the previews!"  
  
Ron sighed and obediently followed his newly found date. Again, he didn't notice the set of eyes that followed him.  
  
"Hmm…"  
  
******************************************************  
  
Ron showed Justine to her seat, a few rows between the tweebs and Kim and Usher.  
  
"Who's THAT?"  
  
"I dunno," Tim replied to his brother. "I guess Ron brought a date with him."  
  
"Well if he has a date then we don't have to worry about him dating Kim."  
  
"Yeah that's true…why would he pick HER over Kim?"  
  
They both inspected Justine before they simultaneously shrugged.   
  
"…Look! Isn't that Kim's friend over there???" Jim pointed to the sexy brunette that was located only a few seats away from Kim, Ron, and themselves. Her eyes were locked on Ron, along with a smirk on her unusually smooth face.  
  
"I think so…no wait! Isn't she that one girl on the cheerleading team that Kim's always complaining about?"  
  
"Oh yeah…"  
  
Rufus looked on from the comfort of his seat, entertained by the soap opera that was unfolding in front of his eyes…the movie was alright, too. 


	7. Chapter 7

Yeah, I know who Cena is. He's one of the best wrestler on Smackdown! Glad to know there's another WWE fan reading my stories. Longest chapter yet. Enjoy!  
  
About half-way through the movie, Kim felt something touch her shoulder very lightly. She turned her head to see Usher's arm lightly placed around her shoulder. Kim blushed but decided that it wasn't that big of a deal so she let his hand stay. Little did she know that Usher had been planning to make a move ever since the opening credits were being rolled. He silently gave himself a pat on the back and wiped the sweat off his face with his unoccupied hand. Then a realization hit him on the head. He sniffed…  
  
'Dang, she smells GOOD…'  
  
********************************************  
  
Ron eyed Usher hatefully as he watched him place his arm around Kim's shoulder. What got to him was that Kim didn't even seem to mind it. Ron could've sworn that Kim even tilted her head toward Usher's shoulder to "snuggle up." Ron silently squeezed his soda, imagining that it was Usher's arm. He couldn't stand the sight. But he kept squeezing…and squeezing…  
  
*POP*  
  
"Aw man!" Ron yelled, brushing the wet soda off his pants.  
  
"SHHHHHHH!!!" the whole crowd yelled back.  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
"SHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Ron turned to look at the people shushing him. Usher didn't turn around (thankfully) but something else caught his eye.  
  
"BONNIE!?!"  
  
"SHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Bonnie gave Ron a smug smile and waved at him mockingly.  
  
********************************************  
  
Kim swung around in panic at the mention of Bonnie's name. She hoped and prayed that Ron was just seeing things but sure enough, there was Bonnie. What's worse, she was only a few seats away from them! Kim ducked under her seat to hide.  
  
"What're you doing?" Usher asked his date.  
  
"Nothing. Just…looking for gum?"  
  
Usher gave her a weird look. "Uhh…I have some FRESH gum if you want…"  
  
"No. No…it's okay. I like it…slightly used."   
  
Usher then brightened up. "Well we can share MY piece if you want!"  
  
Kim rolled her eyes and smiled back. His pathetic attempts at trying to woo her were kinda cute, in a way…at least he was polite. "No thanks." Her attention immediately went back to Bonnie and Ron…and Justine?  
  
*******************************************  
  
"Bonnie…what're you doing here???"  
  
"SHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Bonnie motioned for Ron to come over to talk to her so the crowd wouldn't continue to shush them. Justine huffed and folded her arms when Ron failed to acknowledge her.  
  
"What're you doing here???"  
  
"Uh. Watching a movie?"  
  
"But…but…you can't!" Ron sputtered.  
  
"And why not? It's a free country," Bonnie stated in an 'I'm-so-smart-so-leave-me-alone' kind of way.  
  
"But…but…"  
  
"Were you afraid that I was gonna find you and your 'date' here?" she said, pointing to Justine.  
  
"Uhh…"  
  
Bonnie laughed evilly but silently. "Don't worry, I won't make fun of you and your…low expectations…much."  
  
"Hey!" Justine butted in.  
  
Ron had to agree. "Don't talk about her like that!"  
  
"Oooh. Defending your girlfriend? That's so sweet." she smirked then arrogantly turned her attention back to the screen. Ron and Justine both growled until Bonnie spoke up again.  
  
"Is that…KIM???" she said noticing the red head who was acting so strangely in her seat. "Oh my gosh!" She said loudly, proud of her new discovery. "What's she doing on the floor of the theater??? Searching for gum???"  
  
"SHHHHHHHH!!!" the crowd yelled angrily. Kim blushed and tried to hide her face from Bonnie. Usher turned around.  
  
Bonnie continued, "Wait…who's that next to-"  
  
Before she could finish, Ron did the only thing he could think of to take Bonnie's attention away from Kim and Usher. He took her by the shoulders and aggressively shoved his tongue into her oh-so-sweet mouth. Ron grinned from the inside, at the thought of him kissing Bonnie Rockwaller. Kim, Usher, Justine, Rufus, the Tweebs, and the rest of the crowd all looked on in shock.   
  
The most surprising thing of the night happened when Ron realized that Bonnie was actually kissing back! Their tongue's started to swirl in each other's mouths passionately. Someone in the crowd of people whistled loudly and a few "oohs" were heard. The kiss lasted over five full seconds before Bonnie finally shoved him away and tried to play it off like it was all Ron's doings.  
  
"GET OFF ME YOU FREAK!!!!!" Bonnie wiped what remained from Ron's mouth off her lips.  
  
Ron gawked at her attractive body and face in a daze. She wasn't as genuinely beautiful as Kim, but she was pretty nonetheless. He had succeeded in taking Bonnie's eyes off Kim but never in his wildest imagination did he ever think that Bonnie would kiss him back. Of course, he knew she would never admit it.  
  
"Ron?? Is that you???" Usher spoke up from his seat.  
  
That brought Ron back down to earth.  
  
"Um…hey Usher!" he waved.  
  
"What're you doing here? You knew that I was on a date with…you know…" he quietly motioned toward Kim, who was still under her seat. A few more whistles and "oohs" were heard. Kim slapped her forehead and covered her eyes. She would've given anything to be anywhere but there.  
  
"Well, I was…" Ron looked back. "Jim??? Tim??? …Rufus???"  
  
The three waved back sheepishly.  
  
"Hey Ron," Jim started.  
  
"It's not like we're spying on you or anything…" Tim said.  
  
"Uh-huh," Rufus added.  
  
"Who ELSE is here???" Ron yelled.  
  
"Actually…" a new voice spoke up. Monique raised her hand. She was only a few rows in front of Kim.  
  
"HELLO!? Have you all forgotten about me???" Bonnie shouted. The crowd looked back at Bonnie. This was better than any three-star movie that they were watching…  
  
"Hey Bonnie…sorry 'bout that…" Ron said, referring to the kiss.  
  
"SORRY??? What, did you TRIP and ACCIDENTLY plant your disgusting lips on my mouth???"  
  
A random member of the audience yelled back, "Well you could've pushed him away earlier! It looked like you enjoyed it!"  
  
A lot "oohs" and whistling soon spread throughout the theater. Bonnie blushed furiously, trying to deny that…secretly, maybe she DID have a thing for Ron. Now wasn't the time to admit that, though.  
  
"SHUT UP!! He grabbed me too tight to push away!!"  
  
"Yeah right!" someone else shouted back. More "oohs." Ron was satisfied that Bonnie had momentarily forgot about Kim, but if they stayed any longer, he was sure she would've brought it up again. So he pointed to Bonnie, trying to embarrass the egotistical cheerleader even more.  
  
"That's right people!!" he announced. "Me and Bon-Bon, over here, are going steady!! She's my little sex kitten and I love he SOO much and she loves me back!!"  
  
The murmured "oohs" exploded into a hooting "OOOOOOHHHHHH!!!" from the whole crowd, minus the students from Middleton High and Jim, Tim, and Rufus.  
  
Bonnie's face almost completely flushed a dark red color as she made her way down the theater steps, to the exit door.   
  
"Later honey!! See-ya at school!"  
  
The crowd sat back down, satisfied from the show, until Justine started yelling at Ron.  
  
"RON!!! This was supposed to be OUR date but all you've been doing this whole time is staring at Kim and kissing that girl over there!!!!!"  
  
The crowd stood up, hooting and howling loudly, even exchanging high fives. Both Kim and Ron turned a color similar to what Bonnie was just a few moments ago. Monique, the Tweebs, and Rufus all covered their eyes, afraid to look.  
  
"Justine…I…"  
  
But before he could finish, she stormed down the steps, following Bonnie's footsteps, and slammed the door.  
  
"It's all good, playa! That other girl looked better anyway!" another rowdy audience member shouted. Again, the theater exploded in laughter. It took a few minutes for them to calm down but soon everybody was back into their seats to watch the remainder of the movie.  
  
******************************************  
  
"Kim," Usher started.  
  
"…Yeah?" Kim said, slowly returning to her seat.  
  
"Do you mind if I still put my hand around your shoulder?"  
  
Kim stayed silent but then smiled. He was so sweet. For someone she didn't 'like' he sure was charming. "No. Go ahead…"  
  
Even with Usher feeling on her shoulder, one thought couldn't get out of Kim's head. When Ron and Bonnie kissed a few minutes ago…why did she get the feeling that it made her a bit…jealous? It was only Ron…and Bonnie…but she hated the thought. Ron was only trying to take attention away from her, though…who cares! He shouldn't have done THAT. Just then an idea popped into her head…  
  
'Hmmm…'  
  
******************************************  
  
Ron growled again at the sight of Usher's arm around Kim's shoulder. That's what started this whole thing…and it was still happening!  
  
"Ron."  
  
"Huh?" Ron turned to see Monique sitting next to him.  
  
"I know that must've been embarrassing for you but…you gotta admit, you're STILL staring at Kim."  
  
"Well…she…I was just…she asked me to keep anyone from knowing that she went on a date with Eugene and-"  
  
"Hold up!" Monique stopped him. "That's Eugene sitting right next to Kim???"  
  
"And putting his arm around her, too," Ron added, scowling at his one-time student.  
  
"Dang! I barely even recognized him!"  
  
"I know, we-"  
  
"Hello!" Rufus squeaked, unintentionally butting into their conversation.  
  
"Rufus! What're you guys doing here???"  
  
Jim and Tim scratched their heads, trying to pull out an answer. "Uhhh…"  
  
"Never mind. Just…" Ron stopped. His jaw practically dropped to the floor.  
  
"Just what?" Monique asked. "Ron, what were you-" She slapped a hand over her mouth. The Tweebs and Rufus noticed it, too.  
  
Kim and Usher, only a few feet in front of them, had quit paying attention to the movie and were making out in each other's arms…and Ron could see Kim was enjoying it… 


	8. Chapter 8

"What…what…"  
  
Kim and Usher finally separated their lips from each other, a seductive smile on Kim's face and an awkward shock on Usher's. Ron couldn't believe what he just saw his best friend do. He'd heard Kim talk about Josh kissing her on the night of their date, he remembered the night when Kim kissed him under the mistletoe, and he could recall a few times in grade school when Kim kissed a few other boys but those were all…small time compared to this. Her lips glistened in the light emitted by the movie screen, no doubt still wet from Usher's saliva.  
  
"Ewww!" the Tweebs looked to Ron and Monique with grossed out faces.  
  
Rufus agreed. "Mmhm. Mmhm. Uch!"  
  
"Dang," was all Monique could say. For a second, she thought she saw Kim look back at them, but Kim soon turned away when she saw the look of awe on their faces.  
  
"Wow Kim…" Usher touched his bottom lip to make sure he wasn't dreaming. When he felt the wetness still on his lip his heart practically jumped out of his chest. "That was…that was…amazing…"  
  
"No. YOU'RE amazing…" Kim batted her eyelashes at Usher suggestively. She felt like a total slut doing it but hey…at least it caught the attention of a certain boy… "Um…Usher…do you mind if we…"  
  
Usher waited for her to finish, but when she didn't, he got the hint and nodded emphatically. Kim looked back once again before she went in for another lip lock. It was as if Ron's heart had been stabbed twice.  
  
"Wait…Kim…"  
  
Monique gently touched Ron's shoulder.  
  
"Tell me the truth Ron. What's up with you and Kim?"  
  
"I…I…" Ron stuttered. "It's not that I LIKE her or anything. It's just…I've never seen her…KISS someone like that. Considering how bon-diggity fine she is, I knew it'd happen some day but I never thought it'd make me so…so…"  
  
"Jealous?"  
  
"No! Not jealous………"  
  
"……Then what?"  
  
Ron looked to her, confused. "I dunno…it's just weird seeing your best friend in a lip lock with some…GUY."  
  
This time, it was Monique who put her hands on her hips. "So you're saying you'd rather see Kim kissing another girl?"  
  
"No…"  
  
Monique smirked. "Jeez Ron. I never knew you dreamed about Kim like that."  
  
"No! I told you, it's not like that! I just don't wanna see Kim with some…NERD!"  
  
Monique took a good look at Ron before responding. "Well for a nerd, he sure knows how to work it. He got a date and a kiss with the head cheerleader. While you…you got nothing but a fake kiss and a public diss from Justine," she teased.  
  
"Monique…"  
  
She could tell that Ron wasn't in the mood so she apologized and put her arm around him. "Look at it this way. You don't have a girlfriend but most of the girls that you DO know are knock-outs. I'm sure you can find ONE of them to go on a date with you…just don't ask me, okay?"  
  
Ron sighed. "It's not about…Monique…you just don't get it…I just feel uncomfortable seeing Kim kiss another guy."  
  
"So we're back to this again? Why don't you just SAY it? YOU LIKE KIM."  
  
"I SO do not like Kim!" he yelled back.  
  
"YES YOU DO. It's SO obvious! You're just jealous that Eugene's getting the sugar that you want so bad!"  
  
Ron had to take a minute to realize Monique's crude remark before he shook his head and argued back. "Well if I really liked Kim then would I do THIS???"  
  
"Boy, what're you-"  
  
Before Monique could finish, Ron took hold of her shoulders and thrust her toward his own body before sticking his tongue as far as he could into Monique's throat, in way similar to Bonnie. He released after a second or two. Kim eyed them from her seat.  
  
"*cough*cough*" The dark African-American girl wiped her lips clean before she grabbed Ron by the shoulders and pulled him toward HER face this time. Ron was about to pucker up until he realized that Monique wasn't looking for a kiss.  
  
"RON…DON'T…EVER…DO THAT…AGAIN…" She pushed him away.  
  
"Heh. Sorry Monique. But do you get my point?"  
  
"Yeah. You REALLY like Kim."  
  
"WHAT???" Ron glared at Monique and slumped back into his seat.  
  
Ron and Monique avoided eye contact for a couple of seconds but Rufus tugged on her skirt and pleaded for her to reason with Ron.  
  
"*sigh*" Monique's lips curved into a smile. "Sorry Ron. Don't take it so personally…you know…just for your own amusement…between you and me…you're a pretty good kisser."  
  
Ron's head shot up. "Really??"  
  
  
  
"Yeah but don't be getting any ideas. I'm not your girl," she joked.  
  
Both of them laughed. The Tweebs kept their eyes closed while Rufus scurried into Ron's pocket for a nap and Kim gave them both cold stares…  
  
************************************************  
  
"Something wrong Kim?" Usher asked affectionately. He was still in his own little dream world after TWO kisses from the perfect cheerleader/hero.  
  
"No," Kim responded, turning back to her date. "Nothing…"  
  
"Good 'cus-"  
  
Loud music began to play through the surround sound speakers of the theater and the room brightened as the crowd started to get up from their seats.  
  
"-the movie's over."  
  
"Really? Well…that's okay." Kim shot one last glare at Ron and Monique, who were both suspiciously watching her at the same time, then nuzzled her head into Usher abnormally skinny chest. Ron took offense to this.  
  
"Oh I see now…it's on! C'mon Monique! Let's follow them!"   
  
"Uhh sorry Ron," she pulled away. "I can see what you're trying to do and I'm not gonna be the one to 'out do' Kim and her date. Find yourself some other desperate girl 'cus I'm not it."  
  
Ron groaned but let go of Monique. "Well…can we follow her anyway? You know…just to make sure…she doesn't do anything stupid."  
  
"Well…"  
  
"I SWEAR I won't get with 5 inches of your face."  
  
"…Fine."  
  
"Cool. Let's go-"  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What about us?" the Tweebs asked.  
  
"Uh…um…well…I guess you can come, too."  
  
"Hoosha!" they congratulated each other with high fives.  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow. "I thought you guys didn't like this kind of mushy stuff."  
  
"Yeah but Kim will learn to regret this date one day and-"  
  
"-we'll be right there to black mail her!"  
  
Ron sighed. "Fine. Let's go."  
  
The four (and Rufus) made their way to the exit to follow in Kim's foot steps. A slight amount of guilt filled all of their minds but they soon forgot about it when Kim was in sight, holding Usher's hand in front of the candy shop…just then, a thought entered his mind...  
  
'I just realized...other than that one from Kim, I got my first two kisses today! Boo-ya baby!'  
  
"Ron, I see that smirk on your face. Quit staring at me," Monique informed him.  
  
'Hehehe...' 


	9. Chapter 9

Here's a shout out to Q-T. Of course, this isn't the last chapter but at his (or her) request I've decided to dedicate this chapter to one of my best readers. Hope you like it Q-T.  
  
Special thanks also to: Ace Lannigan, nakasumisan24, fanjimmy, Just me and myself, japanesejewel, jao, Mr. Elliot, LogstarPantsonfire, and anyone else who's reading.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Kim and Usher spent about an hour or so mindlessly wandering around from store to store. They didn't buy anything, but they got to spend some "quality" time together. At around 10 o'clock, they finally started to walk to Kim's house.  
  
"Ugh. This is so boring! Can I go home??"  
  
"Wait Monique! Not until they official end their date," Ron responded.  
  
"Ron. You are like…obsessed with Kim. Why not just wait 'til tomorrow to tell her how you feel?"  
  
"For the last time Monique…I DON'T like Kim. I don't have any 'feelings' toward her except for wanting to stay friends. I CARE about Kim but it's not like I wanna be her-"  
  
Usher stopped in the nearby park and picked up a flower to give to Kim. She accepted with a modest 'thank you' and gave him a hug.  
  
"-That little traitor! I taught him that move!"  
  
"See!" Monique pointed out. "You've been acting jealous, pointing out little details here and there, all night! It's boring me and Kim's brothers to death!"  
  
"We gotta admit she's right, Ron."  
  
"If you really like Kim so much just tell her," Jim and Tim advised.  
  
Ron looked at both of them, shocked. "I thought you two didn't want me to date your sister."  
  
"Yeah, but we don't really care anymore."  
  
"You've been going ON and ON about Usher and Kim for the past hour."  
  
Ron sighed. "Oh so now EVERYONE's against me!"  
  
"Mmhm, mmhm. Jealous boy!"  
  
"You too, Rufus?? Why can't everyone just see that I'm telling the truth. I DON'T LIKE-"  
  
"Oh Usher. You're so sweet…"  
  
"-DID YOU SEE THAT?!?"  
  
The Tweebs, Monique, and Rufus all gave Ron an annoyed glare.  
  
"Dude."  
  
"You're jealous," Jim and Tim said flatly.  
  
"So not! I can't believe you guys believe that I, like, think about Kim all the time. It's no big. Really……what??"  
  
Monique sighed deeply. "Now you even starting to TALK like her. I know you probably haven't had this crush-"  
  
"CRUSH???"  
  
"Let me finish, Ron…you might not have even looked at Kim differently until today but just from watching you…anyone can tell. You-"  
  
Ron put his hand up to stop her. "Okay Monique, you can go home now."  
  
"What??"  
  
Ron stayed silent and motioned for her to move. She gave him a look as if to say 'oh no you didn't.'  
  
"*sigh* Fine. Later, Ron. Don't do anything TOO crazy, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah…"  
  
Just like that, Monique was dismissed. Not that she was complaining, but she could've done without Ron's attitude.  
  
"Jim, Tim. We'll get to your house soon. Right after these two start WALKING A LITTLE FASTER!" he said loudly.  
  
"What was that??" Usher looked surprised.  
  
"Eh. It's just Ron. He thinks he's being so 'sneaky' by following us home. Like I didn't notice him, like, an hour ago…" Kim bit her lip uncomfortably. She looked to Usher with a sad look in her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Listen………'Usher'…Eugene…I…don't know how to tell you this but…about tonight…you were a GREAT date and all. Really. You were. Thanks for showing me such a great time. But……I just realized something tonight and…I wouldn't feel right if we went on another date. You know, it's nothing personal but-"  
  
"It's alright," Usher interrupted. To Kim's surprised, he had a smile on his face. "I noticed THAT, like, TWO hours ago."  
  
"What? Really? How?" Kim asked, confused.  
  
"It's not hard to notice. I've just been milking this date for all it's worth. Believe me…I fully understood that those two kisses you gave me weren't real."  
  
Kim blushed. "What do mean 'not real'? Of course they were real. I just-"  
  
"Save it, Kim" Usher chuckled. "I'm not exactly 'ignorant', you know. If I didn't have cat-like reflexes and instincts, do you really think I would've won that Counter-Strike tournament last year?"  
  
"Uhhh…"  
  
"Exactly. Just let me do one more thing before we end this date."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
All of a sudden, Usher practically jumped on Kim and gave her the most passionate kiss he could. Kim didn't return the kiss, for various reasons, but she didn't push him away, either.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Ron stopped and tripped over a tree root. He didn't notice, though. His attention was fully focused on Kim.  
  
'Ah! I have to stop thinking about her! She's just my friend! My best friend but still, my FRIEND!'   
  
Still attached to Kim's lips, Ron could see Usher's perverted side grab Kim's backside, which made her blush furiously.  
  
'…But this hurts so much…'  
  
Jim rolled his eyes. "Our brains! They're melting! One night of following a couple of teenagers and our minds are already being infected!"  
  
"This is so sick!" Tim added.  
  
Ron put his arms on both of the boys' shoulders. "*sigh* You'll understand some day, guys. Women can really mess with your mind…"  
  
"…Are you trying to lecture us by using our SISTER as an example??"  
  
"I think I'm about to throw up…"  
  
***********************************************  
  
Usher released, affectionately. Kim was glued to the ground, hardly able to breathe.  
  
"Sorry Kim. Had to get that out of my system. It's every guy's dream to kiss the most popular girl in school. You know as well as I do that this was the only chance I'd ever get at that."  
  
Kim wiped her lips clean (again). "That reminds me…how did you…get like this?? You were never like this in school…"  
  
"Heh. Let's just say a friend really helped me out. If you met him…I'm sure you'd love him."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Kim asked, naively.  
  
"Nothing…"  
  
They both got to Kim's house and stopped at her front door step.  
  
"So…this is your house…" Usher said, sad to see his wonderful date come to an end.  
  
"Yeah…it is…Usher, I hope you don't think I'm…'easy' or anything, from tonight. 'Cus you know I was just-"  
  
"It's okay, Kim. I know," Usher slowly started to walk away. "Later, Kim."  
  
"Wait! Usher…if you don't feel uncomfortable or anything, how 'bout hanging with me, Ron, and Monique once in a while? It'd be nice for us to get to know you a little better. Maybe you could even help out on our missions or something…maybe as Wade's assistant or something…"  
  
"Really??"  
  
"Well…maybe after we get to know you……so? What do you say?"  
  
"Hmm…let me think about it. HECK YEAH!"  
  
Kim laughed slightly. "Great. See-ya at school."  
  
Usher turned around to leave, day dreaming about his date with Kim, feeling like the luckiest guy in the world. Tonight was the best night of his life and we wouldn't soon forget it. Just as Kim closed the door and headed to her room to change, the doorbell was rung.  
  
"Hey KP!" Ron greeted.  
  
"Ron. 'What a surprise,'" she said sarcastically.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Oh. I brought your brothers home. After the movie we…uhh…went to my house to play some video games."  
  
The Tweebs rushed into the house, failing to acknowledge Kim. They quickly slammed the bathroom door shut so they could take a long bath to 'cleanse their minds.'  
  
"Uhhh…"  
  
Ron chuckled. "I guess they're really excited to take a bath."  
  
"…Yeah…"  
  
"………"  
  
"……So……"  
  
"…So…"  
  
"…Did you like the movie?" Kim asked.  
  
"…Yeah…it was great…"  
  
"…Good…glad you enjoyed it…"  
  
"…Yeah……"  
  
"……"  
  
"……"  
  
A few more uncomfortable moments of silence passed by Ron and Kim. Neither of them could think of any more small talk to bring up but they both had something important to tell each other. The problem was that neither of them wanted to make the first move. Kim twiddled with her fingers behind her back while Ron started to whistle. The crickets could be heard from Kim's front door.  
  
"Um…I guess I'll…see you later?"  
  
"…Yeah…sure…"  
  
"…Bye…"  
  
"…Bye…"  
  
Ron slowly turned around but then faced Kim again.  
  
"Kim."  
  
"Yes???" Kim looked at Ron anxiously.  
  
"Do you mind if I borrow your Kimmunicator for day?"  
  
"Oh…" a look of disappointment crossed Kim's face. "Sure."  
  
"Thanks." Ron took the Kimmunicator from her hands and placed it in his pocket opposite of Rufus.  
  
"Later, KP."  
  
"Bye, Ron…" 


	10. Chapter 10

"Wade."  
  
"What's up Ron?"  
  
Ron sighed and lay flat on his bed. He had already tucked Rufus in, and he was just getting ready to go to bed, himself, but Ron just had to talk to someone about his problem first.  
  
"Nothing…" he lied, accomplishing the exact opposite of what he was going for.  
  
"Uh…then why'd you call me?"  
  
"Just having a little trouble sleeping, I guess."  
  
"Oh. Well how was Kim's date? Was Eugene what she expected him to be?"  
  
"No. He was better. They had a great time and I think Kim probably wants to go out with him again."  
  
"See. I told her not all us 'nerds' were your typical stereotypes."  
  
"*sigh*"  
  
Wade looked at his freckled friend with concern. "…Well then why don't you seem too happy about it? I thought you wanted Kim to have a good time."  
  
"Yeah…I did…but…"  
  
"…But she had a little TOO much fun, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, sorta. How'd you know?"  
  
"Girl problems. Been researching them for the last few weeks. My mom wants me to 'go out and meet new people.'"  
  
"Well…what do you think's wrong with me?"  
  
"Uhh…well, Ron, you probably won't take this too well, but I think you might have a crush on Kim."  
  
"*pft* Right. Everyone's saying that! It's not true!"  
  
"Denial's always the first stage…"  
  
"But…me and Kim've been tight for so long. We always just thought of our relationship as plat…plate…platoon-"  
  
"Platonic?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I don't mean to sound 'into' Kim but after she lost the braces, let her hair down, and started wearing lip gloss and body fragrances, I could see how even YOUR feelings toward her could change. She's growing, Ron. And so are you."  
  
"Jeez, I didn't want a lesson from health class, I just wanted to know why everyone THINKS I'm digging Kim but I'm NOT."  
  
Wade sighed. "Ron…tell ya what. How 'bout I hook you up with one of the top psychologists in the world and THEY'LL tell you what's been eating you up."  
  
"Really?? You'd do that??"  
  
"Well…yeah, I just have to cash in one of Kim's favors. Don't worry. I know this is personal so I won't tell her about it."  
  
"Thanks Wade. You rock."  
  
"Don't I know it."  
  
"…Wait. Before you go, when will I meet this 'shrink'??"  
  
"You'll meet this 'shrink' tomorrow in the afternoon."  
  
"Are you sure? I wake up real early on Sundays."  
  
"He's gonna need some time to be notified, Ron."  
  
"Fine…"  
  
"I'll tell you where to go when you wake up."  
  
"How do I KNOW that he's not gonna just hypnotize me into thinking that I DO like Kim??…"  
  
"…Ron."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
With that, the screen flashed a bright white light before it went blank. He was used to remarks like that so Ron shrugged it off. Tomorrow, he was gonna get to the bottom of this. He was gonna prove to EVERYONE that his feelings for Kim were nothing more than 'best friendly'. Besides, what would a girl like that want with a guy like Ron, anyway?  
  
**********************************************  
  
*knock*knock*  
  
Ron opened the door.  
  
"Huh looww??" Ron greeted, rubbing the dirt from his eyes.  
  
"Hello Mr. Stoppable. I'm Dr. Phil. No relation to the famous TV doctor you might've heard of. You can just call me 'Phil', though." Dr. Phil held out his hand to Ron. "Nice to meet you."  
  
Instead of accepting the handshake, Ron took a long, exhausted yawn. "The shrink? I thought Wade told me to meet you in the afternoon. Why'd you come so early?"  
  
"……Mr. Stoppable, it's 3 P.M."  
  
"Oh." So much for waking up early. "Well…what're you doing at my house?"  
  
Dr. Phil walked into the Stoppable house and took seat on the nearby couch. "I've conducted a study that indicates that patients feel more comfortable to open up if they are surrounded with a familiar environment. Thus, here I am. At your 'crib', as young people like to say."  
  
"Oh. Cool. So…when do we get started? Do I just take a seat on the couch while you ask me a whole bunch of bologna questions?"  
  
"…No, Mr. Stoppable." Dr. Phil ignored Ron's comments but felt a little pang of annoyance from the inside. "I want you to go get dressed first. The first step in making contact with your inner self is to get comfortable, as I've already stated."  
  
"Sure, whatever. Can I bring Rufus, too?"  
  
"Rufus?"  
  
"Rufus. He's my naked mole rat. I take him wherever I go."  
  
"Sure. Whatever it takes for you to get comfortable."  
  
"Really…"  
  
***********************************************  
  
(1 hour later)  
  
"Here's your pina colada, sir. Anything ELSE??"  
  
Ron took his icy cold beverage and set it down next to his reclining/massage chair so the automated fan located to the right of him wouldn't knock it down, and it wouldn't fall on his steak and lobster lunch.  
  
"No, that'll be all Phil. *slurp*"  
  
"Good. Can we get started Mr. Stoppab-"  
  
"Eh eh eh…remember. I feel more 'comfortable' being called either Ron or R-Dawg…and yes. I'm ready."  
  
Dr. Phil rolled his eyes and continued.  
  
"Okay. I'm going to put out a few words. All you have to do is say the first thing that comes to your mind. They call it 'word association.' Are you ready R-Daw…Ron?"  
  
"Yeah, go ahead. Shoot."  
  
"Mission."  
  
"Kim."  
  
Dr. Phil nodded approvingly.  
  
"School."  
  
"Kim."  
  
He nodded again.  
  
"Home."  
  
"Kim."  
  
Okay…  
  
"Movies."  
  
"Kim."  
  
Uh…  
  
"Computer."  
  
"Kim."  
  
This was starting to get a little out of hand.  
  
"Chair."  
  
"Kim."  
  
"Notebook."  
  
"Kim."  
  
"Television."  
  
"Ki-…Possible."  
  
"Pencil."  
  
"Kim."  
  
"Calculator?"  
  
"Kim."  
  
"Flashlight???"  
  
"Kim."  
  
"Mr. Stoppable, are you TOYING with me???"  
  
Ron looked at him, oblivious to the fact that all his answers had a common theme (this IS Ron, so don't be too surprised). "No. What do you mean?"  
  
"So you're NOT just playing around."  
  
"Course not. I'm 100% serious."  
  
"And you're WONDERING if you like this 'Kim Possible' girl or not???"  
  
Ron blushed. He realized how obvious he was making things…well, if he couldn't give him real answers without sounding head over heels for Kim, he would just give him fake answers…  
  
'Okay. From now on. All my answers will have to do with……shoes. Okay…I can do this…'  
  
Rufus looked on happily, munching on the remains of Ron's five-star lunch.  
  
"Do you want to continue with word association?"  
  
"…Yeah. Go."  
  
"Heart."  
  
"Vans."  
  
"Tree."  
  
"K-Swiss."  
  
Dr. Phil scratched his head while Ron looked on, pleased.  
  
"Um…let's try 'question and answers.' Is that okay?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Great. What do you think when you see a female body like Kim's?"  
  
"Fila."  
  
Oops.  
  
"When you and Kim are sitting at the same table, what do you usually do first?"  
  
"Foot action."  
  
Doh!  
  
"Let's say Kim has children when she's older. Where do you see yourself in that picture?"  
  
"Dada."  
  
Crap!  
  
"You and Kim have a sleepover at your house. What do you think of when she wants to sleep on YOUR bed?"  
  
"Dickies."  
  
…  
  
"And what do you do to entertain her before you two go to sleep?"  
  
"Just do it."  
  
AH!!!  
  
To Ron's surprise, a smile curled on Dr. Phil's unusually stony face. In fact, he looked as if he was going to crack up laughing.  
  
"Um…okay Mr. Dr. Phil, I think that's enough for today."  
  
"But-"  
  
Ron dragged him to the front door as quickly as he could.  
  
"I haven't even told you what's wrong, yet-"  
  
"I know, who cares, bye!"  
  
Ron slammed the door and turned all the locks that he could find on the door. For good measure, he shut the window blinds, too.  
  
"Okay!! This is crazy!! I don't like Kim, right Rufus???"  
  
"Uh…"  
  
"Right! C'mon, we're going to Usher's!"  
  
Ron pulled Rufus off of his comfy mini armchair and threw him in his pocket.  
  
"Huh? Why?"  
  
"Because, we're gonna get an expert's opinion on this. He just went on a date with her last night. He'll probably know if I like Kim or not…"  
  
********************************************  
  
Elsewhere…  
  
"Okay Monique, bye!"  
  
"Kim wai-"  
  
Just like that, Kim hung up the phone on her best girl friend.  
  
'She's crazy! Ron does NOT have a thing for me! If he did, I'm sure he'd tell me, straight out…'  
  
Almost angry by Monique's helpful warnings, Kim stomped off to Ron's house to ask him the 'big' question.   
  
'Do you like me?'  
  
That sounded so corny…but she had to assure herself that it wasn't true. The thought of her and Ron……was kinda nice… 


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Kim Possible or any of the shoe companies I mentioned earlier.  
  
******************************************  
  
*ding*dong*  
  
*ding*dong*  
  
*ding*dong*  
  
"Oh hey! What's up Ron?"  
  
"Hey Usher. Listen, I-"  
  
"Actually Ron, I'm back to being Eugene.   
  
"Really? I thought you liked Usher Pimpalot."  
  
"Well, I'm thankful for all you did for me, Ron, and I'll definitely keep in mind what I learned from your 'School of Pimpin,' but I think it's better that I be myself for the most part."  
  
"That's great Eugene. Glad to hear that…but…I got something to talk to you about. It's kinda important."  
  
"Really? Why don't you come on in and we can talk about it in my room."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Ron looked around the Flanners' house once again. It hadn't changed much since his last visit. In fact, with the personality of Eugene and Justine, Ron doubted that it ever got redecorated at all. Maybe to make room for a new award or something but that's about it.  
  
"So…"  
  
Eugene closed the bedroom door behind him.  
  
"What'd you need to talk to me about?"  
  
Ron shifted uneasily on the bed. He knew what he had to say, but he never really thought about how he was going to say it.  
  
"I…I…I have this friend…"  
  
"Kim?"  
  
"No, he's a guy. Anyway, this friend of mine…he likes this really pretty girl. I mean REALLY pretty. And her personality is just as great, too."  
  
Eugene rolled his eyes. Ron really didn't want to admit it… "Uh huh…"  
  
"But my friend has been friends with this girl for so long. Ever since kindergarten, and he's just now realizing how amazing this girl really is. It's not like he didn't appreciate her before, it's just that it never occurred to him that she was…well…a girl. Before, he always thought of her as a friend…now she's…a GIRL. Do you get what I'm saying?"  
  
"I think so…"  
  
"Then my friend admitted to me that he loved her. I was like, 'Dude! You love her??? She's your best friend, not your girlfriend!' But my friend told me that when he said 'love', he was unsure of whether that love was a family-type of love or a love kind of love. Heck, it might have been a little of both…"  
  
"I see…does this 'girl' happen to 'like' your friend back?"  
  
"Of course, she cares about me a lot! It's just that I'm pretty sure she would never think romantically about a loser like me!"  
  
Instead of replying, Eugene just smirked.  
  
Ron looked back questionably then thought about it, and realized he had accidentally said 'me' and 'I' when he was supposed to be talking about his 'friend.'  
  
"Oops."  
  
"You don't have to be embarrassed, Ron."  
  
"I'm not embarrassed!"  
  
"Then why're you making up stories?"  
  
"Because…Kim goes out with guys like Josh. Cool guys. The kind of guys you read about in teen magazines and see on TV. I'm…I'm…"  
  
"…A dork? A loser?"  
  
"You noticed?"  
  
"No Ron…you're NOT a loser. You're NOT a dork. That's just what people like Bonnie like to tell you to keep you down."  
  
"And SHE ended up kissing me. Maybe I should just chase after Bonnie."  
  
"No Ron. But if SHE even shows some form of affection toward you, then there's no telling how Kim really feels. She know you better than anyone else so she knows you're not the loser that everyone tries to say you are. Look at ME. You know that you're at least higher on the social pyramid than me, right?"  
  
"…Yeah, I guess."  
  
"And Kim went on a date with me! …And it was the greatest night of my life…those soft, luscious lips on my-"  
  
"Hey! I don't wanna hear that about a girl who I could possibly have a crush on!"  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
"Well, what're you trying to say, anyway?"  
  
"I'm saying that you should find the guts to ask Kim out."  
  
"No way! She'd laugh right in my face!"  
  
"Do you really believe that?"  
  
"…Yeah…kinda…well, she might not show it but I know she would just be grossed out…"  
  
"Ron, like I said…you're not as bad as everyone thinks you are, including you…I'm guessing Kim will know that."  
  
"But…what'll this do to our friendship? I don't wanna lose what we have…"  
  
"Believe me Ron. She's been your best friend for over ten years. I highly doubt that you'll have an 'emotional breakup' that'll ruin all that."  
  
"…I guess…so what should I do first?"  
  
"First you gotta say it."  
  
"Say what?" Ron looked at Eugene confused.  
  
"You gotta admit that you like Kim."  
  
"I've always like Kim."  
  
"No. I mean, you 'like' Kim."  
  
A surprised look crossed Ron's face.  
  
"No! I'm not gonna do that!"  
  
"C'mon, it's not in front of Kim, yet. Just say it in front of me."  
  
"…Well…maybe…"  
  
"Is it really that hard???"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"C'mon Ron!"  
  
"…*sigh* Fine…"  
  
Rufus jumped out of Ron's pocket and scurried onto Eugene's shoulder to watch the show.  
  
"I…'like'…Kim."  
  
"More…"  
  
"And…I…thinks she's truly the most beautiful person I've ever known…"  
  
"Uh huh…"  
  
"Both on the inside and the outside…'cus you know she's got those stunning features, that amazingly slim stomach, her freshly-scented silky long hair, those gorgeous eyes, her attractively pointed chest, that smoothly shaped and succulent as-"  
  
"Keep it G-rated Ron…"  
  
"Sorry…anyway, she's also smart, athletic, and just all around talented…plus she 'can do anything' and you know I've gotten some dirty ideas from that stupid catchphrase…"  
  
"Hey, the kids are watching!" he said and pointed a Rufus.  
  
"*sigh* I guess I've just been holding in these feelings for so long that I just gotta let em all out…"  
  
"That's alright…anything else Romeo?"  
  
"No that's it, I think…it's just so cool how things worked out…when we first met I was, like, the leader of the class since I bossed everyone around with my 'rules' and stuff. I think I was the smartest kid in kindergarten."  
  
"And then?"  
  
"Then when we got older, the kids started to ignore me 'cus was so annoying and talkative…Kim, on the other hand, was so quiet in kindergarten. I was like her translator. I took her around everywhere, trying to make some friends for her. For some reason, she really started to like me and we became best friends. Only, things changed and she started to grow into a stronger person and soon she was leading ME. It kinda just kept happening since high school…"  
  
"So she's kinda just returning the favor?"  
  
"Kinda…it's not JUST that, though. I need someone to kinda…*cough* protect *cough*me…"  
  
"Embarrassed about being defended by a girl?" Eugene asked smugly.  
  
"Maybe…but she needs someone to keep her down to earth. Make sure she doesn't overreact and remember the more important things in life. That's where I come in. Sometimes she's just so busy that she can't even think straight. Me…sometimes I'm so bored that I can't even think straight…"  
  
"Heh. That's a cool story. I wish I had a friend like you or Kim…actually, I wish I had ANY friend that was a girl. You're so lucky that you met her while you didn't even know what a relationship was."  
  
"…Yeah…I guess I AM kinda lucky…"  
  
"It looks like you've gotten over your fear of admitting your crush…now all you've gotta do is tell Kim…"  
  
Ron groaned loudly.  
  
"Okay!" Rufus squeaked.  
  
Ron sighed, "It's not that easy, Rufus…"  
  
Rufus didn't buy into that, though. "I, love, you."  
  
"I can't just do that!"  
  
"Uh huh!"  
  
"No I can't."  
  
"Kim. I, love, you."  
  
Ron blushed. Rufus made it sound so simple. If only he could do it for him.  
  
"I can't say 'love.' It's too soon for that.'  
  
"Okay! Kim. I. CRUSHING. On you."  
  
"But…but…"  
  
"He's right Ron."  
  
"But…FINE. I'll do it…"  
  
"Great. Just don't chicken out when you actually get to talk to her."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
"Aw man…I don't feel so good."  
  
********************************************  
  
"Hello Mr. Stoppable. Is Ron home?" Kim asked politely.  
  
"No, sorry Kim. I think he went to Ushman's house…"  
  
"Usher?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Okay. Thank you."  
  
'What's he doing at Usher's?…' Kim thought as she made her way to Usher's house… 


	12. Chapter 12

Tis the last chapter. Don't be sad (or glad...) 'cus I'll be back for more. Just not in this story...enjoy!  
  
It was about 6:00 when Kim finally saw the Flanners' house in sight. It took longer than she expected to walk there, but that might've been because she was walking too slow, thinking about what would happen when she talked to Ron.  
  
'If he says, "Yes, I do like you, Kim…"'  
  
Kim giggled in delight.  
  
'Then I'll probably act like I'm surprised and then give him a big kiss right on the lips…'  
  
She blushed a little when she realized it was Ron who she was day dreaming about.   
  
'But if he says, 'No, I don't like you, Kim', I might look like the biggest loser in the world for asking him. To top it off, it wouldn't do much for my confidence to know that RON, of all people, rejected me. Should I really risk this?'  
  
Kim was at the front doorstep before she knew it. She almost wanted to walk back to her house to think about it more, but she stopped herself.  
  
'…*sigh* It's now or never…'  
  
*ding*dong*  
  
The red-headed cheerleader took a deep breath and took a moment to check her breath and her hair to see if it was acceptable.  
  
'All this for Ron??'  
  
It seemed so silly to her but-  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Oh. Mrs. Flanners?"  
  
"Yes, that's me."  
  
"Hi. I was wondering…did a guy named Ron come in here?"  
  
"Why, yes. He's in Eugene's room right now. They're 'hanging out.'" Mrs. Flanners smiled.  
  
"Well, do mind if I join them? It's kinda important."  
  
"Well of course you can join them, sweetie! Come right in!"  
  
'Wow. His mom seems nice,' Kim thought.  
  
As Mrs. Flanners led Kim to Eugene's room, she took a look back and chuckled. She put a hand on the top of Kim's head.  
  
"Why, aren't YOU a pretty one…and you know Eugene? Usually he doesn't have girls over unless…well actually, you're the first one…"  
  
Kim felt her cheeks warm up a bit. She seemed to be doing that a lot, lately…  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Flanners."  
  
"What's your name, sweetie?"  
  
"Kim. Kim Possible."  
  
Eugene's mom stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
'Did I say something wrong??' Kim worried.  
  
But when Mrs. Flanners turned around, a WIDE smile stretched across her face. She looked about ready to scream in excitement.  
  
"Wait. YOU?? YOU'RE this Kim Possible girl that Eugene told me about??"  
  
"Um…I'm the only Kim Possible I know of…"  
  
Mrs. Flanners squealed, "Ooh!! My little baby! He's grown up so much! Here I thought that he was having trouble making friends at school, of course I would've been proud of him anyway, but NOW. NOW that I've met his GIRLFRIEND-"  
  
"Woah woah woah! Mrs. Flanners, I'm sorry but-"  
  
She ignored Kim, though. "I never knew my little Eugene could make such a pretty girlfriend! Oh bless you! Bless you, Kim!"  
  
"…Uh…"  
  
"Just make sure you don't have TOO much fun…you know how boys can be around sweet little ladies like you…" Mrs. Flanners elbowed Kim and winked.  
  
Kim couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could anybody honestly believe that SHE would be Eugene's girlfriend??? That was more ridiculous than being…RON'S girlfriend…wait…  
  
"…Yeah, Mrs. Flanners. I'll be nice to him. We'll stay out of trouble…"  
  
Mrs. Flanners grinned back, proud of her son's 'accomplishment.' "Now you go have fun, dear."  
  
"Yeah…sure."  
  
Mrs. Flanners walked back to whatever she was doing before Kim arrived. Before knocking on Eugene's door, though, Kim could overhear Ron and Eugene talking…  
  
********************************************  
  
"Yeah so I'll go tell Kim now, right?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Kim was confused at the mention of her name. Tell her what?  
  
"But what if she gets mad at me? Kim can be so unreasonable at times."  
  
Kim gasped and glared at Ron through the other side of the door.  
  
"She gets so mad over little things. Then she takes out her anger on ME. Kim's usually nice but…sometimes she can be such a b*tch!"  
  
Kim snapped. Her thoughts of romance and cute nicknames for Ron all faded away in an instant. How DARE her call that!!!! Who was HE to insult HER!?!  
  
The door flung open, making both Ron and Eugene jump.  
  
"Kim! …Oh…crap…" Just then, Ron was feeling worse then ever. Rufus hid behind Eugene's leg.  
  
"I'm a WHAT????"  
  
"No! Kim! I was just…"  
  
"A b*tch, huh!?! I'll show you a b*tch!!!"  
  
"Eep…"  
  
Kim dove but missed Ron's legs, just barely. He ran and ducked for cover right next to Eugene's bed.  
  
"You little…! I came here to ask you if you…but you just…AHH!!! Ron, you are SO dead!!!"  
  
"No Kim! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"  
  
Ron dodged another dive by Kim.  
  
"I didn't mean for you to hear that!"  
  
"Of course you didn't!! After all, you don't like b*tches!! You like sl*ts like Bonnie!!!"  
  
************************************************  
  
Author's note: If you haven't already noticed, this chapter's a little PG-13-ish. Hehehe.  
  
*************************************************  
  
"WHAT!?!" That got Ron fired up. He didn't mean to call Kim what he did but that was going too far.  
  
"Hey!! At least I wasn't so desperate that I had to settle for a date with a NERD!!"  
  
"Hey!!" Eugene spoked up, this time.  
  
Kim glared at Ron. "You KNOW that that wasn't anything more than a pity date!!"  
  
"Hey!!" Eugene yelled.  
  
"Besides, I'm sure he was a better date than YOU'D ever be!!!"  
  
"…Well, I gotta agree with her there, Ron…"  
  
Ron ignored that comment. "Well you know what else Kim??? You're also know-it-all, a teacher's pet, and a little-miss-perfect who can't stand to see anyone succeed besides you!!"  
  
"OH REALLY???" Kim replied. "Well YOU'RE a dorky, lazy, unintelligent, annoying slob who expects ME to do everything for you!!!"  
  
Ron gasped. "Kim…you…you know what??? I don't know why we even became friends!! All you do is boss me around, anyway!!"  
  
"Well all YOU do is tag along for the free ride!!! You were right, though…maybe we SHOULDN'T be friends!!!"  
  
"Fine!!!"  
  
"Fine!!!"  
  
"No! Not fine!" Eugene yelled.  
  
Kim and Ron both ignored Eugene. Kim stomped to the door but someone blocked her exit.  
  
"Move Justine!"  
  
Justine sighed and calmly led Kim back into her brother's room.  
  
"Justine?" Eugene asked. "What're you doing here?"  
  
"We DO live in the same house."  
  
"I know but what're you doing HERE. These two are having an…um…argument."  
  
Kim took a seat back on Eugene's bed then huffed. She really didn't have time to deal with Ron, anymore…that jerk…  
  
"What do you want, Justine??"  
  
"Yeah." Ron looked at her questionably. "What're you doing?"  
  
"Look…I overheard your argument…"  
  
Ron and Kim looked at each other but quickly turned away when their eyes met.  
  
"And…you two are just being stupid."  
  
"No we're not!!" Ron and Kim said simultaneously.  
  
"YES you are. Ron, when we went on that 'date', I could tell that your attention was NOT focused on the movie. And it was NOT focused on my brother or Bonnie, either."  
  
Ron looked up. "What're you talking about?"  
  
"And when I heard you and Eugene talking just a few minutes ago…BEFORE Kim came…"  
  
"Were you eavesdropping?"  
  
"Kinda…but that's not important. I KNOW you're not really mad at Kim, right now. You just want an excuse to not 'talk' to her."  
  
"Wait…talk to me about WHAT?" Kim asked.  
  
"Something…"  
  
Kim folder her arms and huffed. "What, were you gonna tell me to my FACE what you thought about me?"  
  
"Well…" Ron blushed. "Yeah…"  
  
"And that you thought I was a b*tch???"  
  
"No!!! I just brought that up a second before you came!! And I REALLY didn't mean it…I just couldn't think of any other word for it…and I THOUGHT that we were alone. Apparently TWO people were listening in on our private conversation."  
  
"…Well…what WERE you gonna tell me?"  
  
Ron's heart stopped. Back to where he started. He couldn't tell her NOW…  
  
"…"  
  
"Well???" Kim demanded, impatiently.  
  
"I'm thinking…"  
  
"You're THINKING???" Kim was back to being mad at Ron. "So you WERE gonna insult me!!"  
  
Ron groaned. "No!! Quit jumping to conclusions!! That's what I meant when I said you got mad over little things!!"  
  
Kim stood up and fronted Ron, face to face. "Oh, so now you're saying that you DO think I'm a b*tch???"  
  
Ron had to take a second to let his frustrations out. "You…you…you know what??? Maybe I DO."  
  
As Kim got even angrier, she came even closer to Ron, looking at him nose-to-nose. It almost seemed like she was about to cry, too.  
  
"Ron…I…I hate…"  
  
Ron was stunned. He knew what was coming next.  
  
"You know what Kim??? I…HATE…"  
  
Their faces came even closer.  
  
Their lips moved in sync with each other. "I…HATE…yooooo-"  
  
They stopped. Both Kim and Ron didn't know why. They just couldn't bring themselves to say it.  
  
"I…haaatte…yooo-"  
  
They paused again. From that angle, Ron could see Kim staring right back at him. Her emerald green eyes looked so innocent…he could tell she didn't really mean what she said…and Ron didn't mean it either…  
  
"I……hate……..yoooommmm…mmmmph…mmmm…"  
  
  
  
"Huh???" Rufus squeaked loudly.  
  
Ron and Kim's lips were both tightly locked on each other. Their passion just seemed to carry them away to another world. As Ron would put it later on, 'It's like taking drugs without having to deal with the bad part…'  
  
"Aww…" Rufus squealed.  
  
What seemed like forever, even to Eugene and Justine, passed by before Kim and Ron finally released. Ron was gasping for air, as was Kim.  
  
"…What…what just happened?"  
  
Kim touched her lip softly. "I…I don't know…"  
  
"Did you just…"  
  
They both spoke simultaneously again. "…kiss me?"  
  
"I think you guys just did," Eugene interrupted.  
  
"Wow…" Ron pinched himself. "Kim…I don't hate you…"  
  
She smiled back. "Yeah. I kinda figured that out…"  
  
They both laughed slightly before looking back into each other's eyes. They were just so inviting…so they went in for another kiss.  
  
"Mmmmm…mmmpphh…mmmhey!!!" Ron and Kim yelled as they were separated by Justine. "What'd you do that for???"  
  
"Go get a room, for crying out loud…"  
  
Ron and Kim both smiled sheepishly.  
  
"So you're not mad at me?"  
  
"Course not, Ron…"  
  
Kim put her arm on Ron's shoulder and they headed for the door together.  
  
"So…where's my 'date' gonna take me first?"  
  
"Date?? But Kim, it's a school night and I gotta get home before I-"  
  
"You don't really expect to get the honey without taking the whole hive with you, do you?" Kim asked playfully. Ron smiled back.  
  
"I guess not…this happened so quick, though…how did we ever get to like to each other in the first place?"  
  
"Who cares?" Kim shrugged.   
  
"…Yeah, you're right." Ron had to agree, since he had no decent explanation himself.  
  
Ron and Kim made their way out of the Flanners' household, both smiling and laughing, without a care in the world. It wasn't about the kisses or the physical attraction (on Ron's part, at least), they were just happy to be together. They couldn't wish for a happier ending…  
  
**************************************  
  
"Why'd you do that?"  
  
"Do what?" Justine asked naively.  
  
"You know what I mean. You just hooked those two up. I thought you were mad at Ron for ditching you."  
  
Justine chuckled. "I can't be mad at Ron for liking Kim…it was my idea to go on a date with him, anyway."  
  
Eugene nodded. "…Heh…it's kinda funny…we both had dates with one of them just yesterday and now they're all over each other like they've been a couple for years…"  
  
"They kinda have been…"  
  
"Yeah well…aw crap. I can't think of anything else to say."  
  
"Should we just end the story here?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
So there ya go kids. Remember: love is like drugs without the bad stuff.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Weird ending? Yeah. I had writer's block. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed the REST of the story. Thanks for reading and I hope I'll see ya'll on my reviewers list for my next fic. Later. 


End file.
